yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The plan to take down the villains/Rarity and Sweetie Belle got captured
Here is how the plan to take down the villains take place in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Bill Cipher and Grogar were getting impatient. Oogie Boogie: So, do you have the artifacts? Lord Nooth: About that, they gave us the slip. Oogie Boogie: WHAT?! Negaduck: It’s that alicorn brat who’s keeping the artifacts far away from us! Grogar: Does any of you have the slightest idea why we need more power from the artifacts!? Bill Cipher: You’re all making us losing our patience! The Storm King: Calm down, Bill. Bill Cipher: (getting angrier) Don’t tell me to be calm! In fury, Bill shoots at an Eagle Undead that manage to get out of the way of Bill’s blast. Bill Cipher: Yuna and her pesky friends have taunted us for the last time! Grogar: Let them come to us, Yuna always carry the artifacts with her as well as her friends. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna came up with a plan to take down Oogie Boogie and the villains. Princess Yuna: Plan B. Linus van Pelt: What's Plan B again, Yuna? I'm confused. Charlie Brown: Good Grief. Princess Yuna: The plan, Linus, is that we stop Oogie Boogie and the rest of the villains. Gus Turner: Sounds like a plan. Sheen Estevez: How're we gonna do that, Yuna? Flap Platypus: Sheen's right, no telling what evil plans Oogie Boogie might have. Snowdrop: What else can we do? Scootaloo (Human): Yeah! Princess Yuna: If we're gonna save Halloween and Nightmare Night, it'll acquire our teamwork. Momotaros: Yes, but to do that, there’s some monsters to deal with. Rarity (Human): Indeed he’s right, Yuna. So, how do we get past those evil beasts? Red: Well, any ideas? Princess Yuna: I think I might have an idea for that. Red: Like? Princess Yuna: Anyone, anypony, and any creature who will distract those Shockers, while we go in as live bait. After Yuna asked, Bloo raised his arm with no hands. Princess Yuna: Yes? With that, Gus, Bloo, Mac, Mothina, Ryutaros, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl were making the distraction and bait noises by using some stuff at the junkyard. Mac: With some noisy equipment from the junkyard, we can distract the monsters. Mothina: What’d you think? Princess Yuna: This could actually work, not a bad idea. Kai: How do we avoid the spotlights? Daffodil: And the evil vehicles, including the Happy Toyz Truck, The Car, the Black Dodge Charger, and the Duel Truck? Princess Yuna: Oh yeah I haven’t thought about that. Princess Luna: We know you’ll think of something, Yuna, just put your mind at ease. Princess Yuna: Ford, can you make a device that’ll make them be invisible? Ford Pines: I’ll see what I can do, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Great. Rex Dangervest: We got your back every step of the way, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Are you ready, Silver? Silver: You bet, Yuna, let’s put our capabilities together. Kintaros: Let’s go. Soon enough, Yuna and her friends gathered together to make ready to fight once more. Princess Yuna: Okay, Everyone, time to get this plan in motion. Emmet Brickowski: You heard Yuna, suit up! Princess Yuna: I’m glad you’re all here to help, Mama. Princess Luna: That’s what family’s for, Yuna. Then, Rex’s Velociraptors gear up as the riders transformed (henshin) into their rider forms. Rex Dangervest: The only toughest way to get out of our lives! Emmet Brickowski: There’s a good raptor. Velociraptor: (making doggy noises) Emmet Brickowski: (to the velociraptor as he pets it) Who’s a good boy, yes you are. Apple Bloom (Human): Seriously? (as she’d face palms herself) Outside the Golden Oak Library, the Trilobite Magia, Low-Class Roimudes, and the Masquerade Dopants are searching for the heroes since they hold the artifacts. Princess Yuna: Let’s kick it up a notch! Rex Dangervest: Dipper, Mabel, you two set for the mission? Dipper Pines: More than ready, Rex. Mable Pines: I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready! Princess Yuna: Let’s move out! With that, Yuna and her friends moved out and begin their mission to save Halloween and Nightmare Night. Meanwhile in a junkyard, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were lost. Sweetie Belle (Human): Any sign of them yet, Rarity? Rarity (Human): Not yet Sweetie Belle. As Rarity and Sweetie Belle, they were being watched. Rarity (Human): Do you get a feeling like you’re being watched? Sweetie Belle (Human): I don’t think so, why? Just then, the Monster House appeared out of nowhere, followed by the Car, the Black Dodge Charger, and a couple of Rokurokubi. Rarity (Human): Okay, how do we get past those? Sweetie Belle (Human): Don’t worry, I’ve got this. So, Sweetie Belle uses her mouth to open a bomb. Sweetie Belle (Human): Duck! With one throw, Sweetie Belle throws the bomb at the Car as it exploded on impact. Sweetie Belle (Human): Well, that takes care of that. Rarity (Human): Uh... Sweetie Belle, look. As Rarity pointed out, Sweetie Belle sees Oogie Boogie and the rest of the villains. Oogie Boogie: Surprise, Sweetie! (chuckles) Sweetie Belle (Human): What the?! The Fearsome Five, the League of Villains, and Shockers?! How did all of you... Negaduck: Nice try, Kiddies. Lord Nooth: Did you really think Bill Cipher would leave any of us in the forcefield thanks to the Mogura-Roid to dig a hole that goes under it! Lion Orphnoch: Let’s use them as hostage, Negaduck. Negaduck: I’d like of what you’re thinking, Lion Orphnoch. With that said, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle were taken by Shocker Combatmen. Rarity (Human): Stop it! Sweetie Belle (Human): Let go! Meanwhile, Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, and Pugsley along with Yuna's friends warned the others. Dennis: Guys! Winnie: Yuna, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle have been captured! Princess Skystar: What!? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This can’t be serious! Pugsley Addams: Even worst of all, they'll tell them where the artifacts are! Ericka Van Helsing: Calm down, Pugsley, we're going to get help to rescue them. Princess Bubblegum: Even if it means going to the Nightmare Fearamid. Princess Yuna: Let’s hope we’re not too late then. RobotGirl: (gulp) I’m scared. Princess Solarna: K.I.T.T., see if you could scan for their whereabouts. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Right away, Princess Solarna. Then, K.I.T.T. scans for where Yuna, Rarity and Sweetie Belle gone to. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Let's go, I know where they're being taken now! So, they all followed KITT as quick as a flash. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225